Wait, theres another way!
by InuKagever
Summary: Okay, I messed up o nthe other 2 of these sry lol
1. Its time to go

Samara sat on the edge of her bed in the barn loft. She glanced at the T.V then looked back down at her hands.

"Everyone will suffer." She stated to herself. She told herself that a lot. Ever since she made her mother crazy, killing the horses, driving her father nuts. She really didn't want to be with him.

She wanted to be with her mommy. Her one and any source of life. She kept thinking about what her mommy told her.

"It will get better Samara, one day we will go away from this island. Away from daddy, away from it all. And live by our own company. You will never have to be in this old smelly barn. Never have to see the horses, I'm sorry I know you don't like them. But it will all get better, I promise you. Samara remember the exact words that she finished with.

_"I promise you."_

Samara somehow knew she wouldn't go away from the island. But she knew she was going away.

And soon. She decided to go to her favorite place where she could think without being disturbed by the smelly horses. She slowly climbed down the latter and walked to the barn doors and pulled one open. She took a quick glance at the horses before shutting it.

As she walked to the well around a forestry of area she sang herself a song that her mother had taught her.

Here we go

The world is spinning

When it stops

Its just beginning

Sun comes up

We laugh we cry

Sun comes down

And we all die

Samara loved that song. It was her favorite out of all the songs she knew.

It describes her point in life. You see, Samara Morgan is no ordinary child. We can just call her 'Special' in a way.Her mother, Anna Morgan, wanted the child very much and would do anything to be with her daughter.

On the other hand Samara's father, Richard Morgan, despised of Samara. He never wanted a child, he wanted to be with his wife and horses. He didn't want a child in his way of everything.

Samara was still at the well. She placed one hand on the wall and looked down it. She always wondered what it would be like to be down in a well.

The cold water up in your face and shivers every second of the waking hour. She felt a shiver move up her spine. The wind slowly picked up and the trees ruffled together.

Samaras waste long ebony hair swayed softly in the wind. Her light gray dress ruffled at the bottom. Samara closed her eyes to feel the breeze, and shortly after it died down.

She began to hum the song. She then realized someone was behind her.

"Isn't it beautiful Samara." The voice boomed through the silence. Samara jerked a bit.

She loved her voice. It was so soft and radiant. Samara loved it when she was with her mommy. She felt loved when her sent was in the air. Her sent made her feel like she was safe and at home.

Not in the smelly barn where the horses kept her awake at night. "I just know things will get better" She exclaimed. Samara turned around and cracked a tiny smile. Anna bent down to Samaras height and gave her a hug.

"We are going now Samara. I have packed your things" She got back up. Anna held out her hand and Samara took it.

They both walked to the car and Samara got in the passengers seat. They drove out of the drive way and over the tiny bridge between the dirt road and the blacktop road.

And they took off into the afternoon dusk. Anna looked over at Samara with a little bit of worry in her eyes. "Samara, dear, what's troubling you?"

She asked. All Samara did was shrug a bit and looked out the car window. She thought she should be happy now. She was away from daddy, away from the barn and horses. Away from that island she called home. She was free.

So she decided from this point on she would stop killing and start being happy. She looked over to her mother and smiled. It was a little bit hard but she managed to get it out. It felt good to smile, it felt good to be happy.

"Samara, I'm glad we are getting away from the island. It is a big relief off of our shoulders don't you think?" She questioned.

"Yes, I suppose it is mommy. I want to be happy now, I want to. It makes me feel happy we are leaving. I love you mommy." Samara smiled a little bit bigger smile at her mom. Her mother gave one back in return and put one hand over Samara's and the other on the steering wheel. Then Samara fell fast asleep.

They drove to a place way off the island and far away from it. Anna didn't care about her husband any longer. All she cared about was Samara. She had plenty of money with her as well. About $411,000.(Sorry I didn't want them to be poor )

It was about 12:30in the morning when Anna drove up to a motel and cashed in. She then drove a little bit further and got to her assigned little house.

(I have never been in a motel so if you have you will get it!) Anna picked up the sleeping Samara and carried her into the house. There was 2 twin beds on either side of the little house. There was a separate place for the kitchen. There was a little bathroom (you would know what's in there!) and a T.V and a lamp on either side of the 2 beds.

Anna laid Samara down on one of them and quickly ran out back to the car and grabbed all of there things and dropped them by the opposite bed.

She changed into some long silky pajama's and let Samara sleep in what she was wearing which was only a soft cotton sleek dress that was kind of like a night gown anyways.

Anna slipped into bed with Samara and pulled the covers over them both. Samara, as if it was an instinct, snuggled up to her mother and fell back asleep with Anna. Samara was happy.

No more scary images, no more crazy Anna, no more death. It was just them and the world.

* * *

Yay! I'm finished Chappy 1! Okay I will come up with another Chappy on my laptop and then post it later. yawns must… sleep…dozes off Screams in dream: REVIEW REVIEW! Snore Snore Snore 


	2. WHY!

Yay, Chappy numba 2! NOW BEFORE I BABBLE ON, LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

* * *

Samara woke up to the sweet smell of her mothers scent. She inhaled it and exhaled in relaxation. She looked up and saw the birds on her windowsill chirping.

She smiled.

It was now a habit. and she loved it. She felt she needed to loosen up and be more active and happy. She looked at her mother and smiled when she saw her looking back.

"Morning Mommy" She said in a happy tone. "Good Morning Samara" Anna replied. She got up and walked to the kitchen and got some eggs and ham and started to cook them.

Samara got up and walked to the bathroom and stripped down and took a quick shower. She got out and wrapped herself in a soft cozy towel.

She walked out of the bathroom and saw that her mom laid down her purple sleeveless summer dress out for her. She smiled and put it on.

She combed her long hair out enough for it to be smooth then Anna and her sat down to eat breakfast. After that Anna put Samara's hair in a low braid to let her face show instead of it being in the way to hide it.

She gave Samara a kiss on the cheek and walked outside to get the paper to look for a house they could live in. Anna walked in and saw Samara sitting on the windowsill.

She walked over to the table and sat down scanning over the houses and the prices. She saw one she liked and looked at the price.

"Hmm.. Only $22,000. Good price. I think maybe I have found our new house." Anna said to herself. She called the people who were selling the house and talked to them for about 30 minutes.

They finally made a deal and it was sold to Anna. Anna soon after hang up the phone and walked to Samara. She handed her daughter the picture of the house.

"That's our new house, Samara. That's where we will live."

She smiled at Samara when she saw her face light up. "Wow… mommy its so pretty." Samara exclaimed.

The next day Anna went to the realtor and they made it official.

A week later after shopping for furniture and things like that, they moved into the house. Samara and Anna were finishing up on placing the furniture in the house.

(If you have seen The Ring 2 it's the same house Aiden and Rachel move into. And its furnished the same way also)  
Samara was up in her room. (which is Aidens room in the movie)

It had pink walls and black trim. Pink sheets and curtains. The wall with the desk by it had millions of Samara's drawing pictures.

She hung them up on her wall of fame. She got up and placed another one on the wall with a pin. She walked over to the window and opened it up and looked at the birds chirping and the butterfly's fluttering.

The win picked up and made Samara's long ebony hair sway. She had on a light blue t-shirt and white jeans. She had on flip-flops since it was early summer. She went downstairs and saw her mom making lunch for the two of them.

Then suddenly the phone rang. (DUN DUN DUNNNN)

Samara went to get it and held it up to her ear. "Hello?" She said in her cheery voice. "Hi, I'm Greg Anderson. From Anderson values. May I please speak to your mother?" the voice on the other line asked.

(Haha, you thought it was gonna be someone else didn't you?)

"Yeah, sure" Samara said handing the phone to her mom.  
"Hello?" Anna asked. After a little conversation, Anna hung up the phone and was shocked at the news.

"Samara… hunnie. I have bad news. Your father, was in a car accident. He was driving out to see us. But ran into another car and didn't survive. Oh Samara I am sorry." Anna said wit ha sob and hugged her daughter.

Samara gave a little smile 'Good' was the only thing Samara could think. Since she did do it herself. She made that car drive into daddy with her mind. She saw it happening. But Samara wanted to change. And she was going to. But still have her dark side.

* * *

HAHHAHAHAHHAH Awesome Chappy wasn't it? ONTO MORE LATER 


End file.
